


Counting Dates

by afrakaday



Series: Special Prosecutions [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/pseuds/afrakaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 13th, 1988, jumped out at Laura accusingly as she counted dates on her desk calendar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Dates

  


Laura fidgeted in her chair as she counted out days on her desk calendar, writing down the dates for opposition and reply briefs to be filed in a case she’d been working on, but couldn’t bring herself to care about.

January 13th jumped out at her accusingly. She wasn’t surprised she remembered the date of her ill-advised romp with Sean, an intern at her old firm. A big case had settled, drinks had flowed, and they’d gone back to the office “to pick some things up.” The only things they’d picked up were the files that had flown off her desk when he pushed her down onto it. The encounter itself was less memorable than the fact of it being the last time she’d had sex. Maybe it was time to finally let her mother set her up.

Bill looked up in response to her sigh and favored her with an easy smile. She mirrored her coworker’s expression, as they were wont to do when their eyes inevitably met over their opposing desks, and allowed her gaze to linger as he painstakingly pecked out letters on his word processor. He’d taken off his suit jacket, and his tailored Pierre Cardin shirt accentuated his broad shoulders.

Her thoughts wandered down less-than-professional paths with increasing frequency, especially when he smiled at her like that. Their late-night work sessions had started to feel less like work and more like casual dates, but she had learned a lesson from the awkward aftermath of Sean Ellison.

She let the two hundred and forty days that separated today from the end of their clerkship flip through her fingers.

It would be prudent to continue to forego her mother’s proffered “nice Jewish boys.” She thought that just maybe Bill would turn out to be worth the wait.  



End file.
